Those Seven Days
by KosakiShijima
Summary: (Updated weekly) Shijima Kosaki was living a normal life until he received a 3DS system with Nicaea on it from his dad. How will he survive all to come..! (Sorry if some chapters are short, this is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy!)
1. The First Day

The end of the world most likely started with a Nintendo 3DS, and a website.

_Kosaki Household, 6AM_

"…Unn." The black haired boy rolled off his bed and slammed onto the floor. "Gah!" He woke up to the sound of his face slam on the floor and opened his eyes. He looked around the room to see that his entire room was a mess. His desk was cluttered, his closet unorganized, and to top it all off, his entire bookshelf fell onto the house and made a loud bang. "Shijima? What was that?" A woman's voice yelled from downstairs. "Just the bookshelf, mom!" he yelled down to his mother. He quickly got up and lifted the bookshelf up to its original position. He gathered up all his books and put them back into the bookshelf quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning, Shijima!" His mother, Sakuya said to him. She was in her 30s, but still looked young enough to look like she was single. "Morning..." he replied. He sat down at the round wooden table where he and his family ate all their meals. Across from him was his father, Shido who had been reading the newspaper until he arrived. His father gave him a smile and put the newspaper down. "Shijima, I have something I want to give you." His father pulled something out of his bag, which was lying on the ground to his left the whole time and revealed to Shijima a box. "What's in it?" Shijima asked, curious of the contents of the box. His father looked at him with a smile and said to him, "Why don't you find out yourself?" Shijima opened the lid of the box to find a blue and white Nintendo 3DS. "A 3DS?" Shijima asked his father. "Yeah, but this one's special. Go ahead and turn it on." He gestured to Shijima to turn in on, so he pressed the small POWER button, and the system started up. For a few seconds the screens stayed black, and then it started up. On the touch screen was a logo called "Nicaea the dead face network." Shijima stared at the screen in disbelief and asked his father, "What's this Nicaea website?" His father seemed surprised to hear this, and took a look at the screen. "I don't know what this is about, Shijima… This isn't the surprise I was talking about. The surprise was supposed to be a preinstalled version of "Devil Survivor Overclocked." Shijima wondered about this website and took a look into it. The website talked about signing up to see "dead face clips of people you're connected to by fate." He quickly became curious and signed up for the website and took a look on what was on the Nicaea application, which was forcefully downloaded onto the 3DS. On the app were 9 folders. 6 of the 9 folders wouldn't open up and so Shijima checked the last 3. One folder's name was listed as Mail, and another called Team. Shijima wondered what that Team folder was about and opened it up. On the page were 4 slots with his picture in the center on 1 of the slots. Next to his picture was an empty slot on both sides of the picture. He closed the folder, and opened the last folder, which was named Almanac. He opened the folder up to see 13 empty slots. He wondered what they were, but didn't have the time, as he was almost late for school. He closed the 3DS and got dressed into his Soutei High school uniform. The uniform was black with a red tie to finish it off. He packed his 3DS with him and left his house for Soutei High, where his best friend Chitoge Oikawa awaited him.


	2. The Second Day

_The Second Day_

_Housei High School, 9AM_

Shijima was running as fast as he could, with his schoolbag in hand to get to school on time. "..Just two more blocks…" He said to himself. He ran across the street to see a girl from his class, 2-A. She had long black hair, and was staring at the school grounds, as if she had no intention of going to class. "Tachibana-san, what are you doing?" Shijima asked her, who had caught up somehow. "You can call me Misaki… I'm just looking at the school…" She said. She took out her Smartphone to hear a ring. Shijima also heard a ring from his 3DS. He took it out reluctantly, wondering what this could be about. He turned on to see that he received mail. He opened up the mail, but before he could read it, Misaki asked him, "You signed up for Nicaea too…?" She showed Shijima her screen and nodded. It looked like both had received mail simultaneously. "I wonder what this is about. He took a look at the mail to see he received a video clip. He pressed the Play button to see what it was about.

[Video Clip]

A milk truck drives down the street where Misaki and Shijima are, and a wheel pops off and falls on them. Screams fill the air as their blood splatters all over the street. The video ends as Shijima's video centers in on Misaki's bloody face that was hit in the accident.

[End]

Shijima looks up to see Misaki shivering, but it wasn't cold. "W-what's wrong..? You look like you just saw a horror movie…" Shijima asked. "You saw it too right, that video clip…" Misaki started tearing up, and soon, she had fainted. "Misaki…!" Shijima quickly caught her and held her in his arms until she woke up. "..How long was I out..?" She asked, still feeling dizzy. "About 10 minute's maybe?" Misaki smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you…" Just then, a milk truck driving at high speeds was speeding down the street. The front tire fell off and it was losing its balance. "Watch out!" The driver yelled, but Misaki and Shijima couldn't move in time. The truck collapsed on them, and blood splattered, just like the video clip they had witnessed 5 minutes ago.


	3. Second Chance At Life

_10AM, After Truck Accident_

"…Ugg…" Shijima opened his eyes to see himself and Misaki Tachibana in a world of black. They were on the what seemed like the floor, and Misaki noticed she was still in Shijima's arms. "..Erm…" She said, blushing. Then, they noticed a man, dressed in a a fancy tuxedo appear before them. He had short purple hair and somewhat resembled a butler. "Hello. I am Tico. I am your guide sent by Nicaea. Do you accept death?" Tico asked, and as he finished, a rectangular box appeared before the two. One option displayed 'Yes' and the other displayed 'No.' Shijima looked up and faintly said, "Yes…" Misaki also then looked up, confused on what was going on also selected 'Yes.' "I see. Both of you have strong wills to press on. Awaken. Your normal days are over. May you Survive." Tico finished his ramblings, which neither of them understood at all and their vision became blurry and both disappeared from the dark world they were in.

_Tokyo Hospital, 11:30AM_

"It's… It's a miracle….!" A female voice had said happily. Shijima opened his eyes to see his parents at his bedside, and on his right was Misaki by his right arm. "I'm so glad we're alive, Shi…" Misaki said with a smile. "Shi? When did you start calling me that?" he asked, laughing. His father cleared his throat loudly, and both looked at him. "What exactly happened?!" he asked. Both looked at each other, and nodded. "We don't know either. I saw her walking to school so we walked together, then the truck just fell on us." Misaki answered. Shido Kosaki did not seem convinced by her answer and gave her a cold look. Both parents left at the demand that Shido and Sakuya go to work. Once they left, their devices rung again, with another notification. "What's this about this time…?" Misaki asked, and gave a shudder. "Let's just see…" Shijima opened his mail folder to see a blnding light unfold before him. Before he knew it, both Misaki and he were outside of the hospital. "What's going on..?" They both looked around, but nothing seemed suspicious around them. Looking at the email, it read,

_Welcome to the world of Demon Taming!_

_You have this last chance at life, but it will not be a normal one!_

_In this world, demons were invisible to all humans, but now are roaming due to a certain war. You are given a second chance, to dispel these demons with your own. Do not worry, you are not the only Demon Tamers! There are more out there, also figuring out what is going on. You will now receive your own demon based on your whole personality. But before it becomes yours, you must defeat it to seal the contract! May You SuRvIvE._

"W-what..?! Demon Taming..? What's this about?" Shijima said, confused. Misaki looked down and dropped her cell. "I don't know..I just don't know.." She crouched down to pick up her cell, and then she noticed a 'Downloading…' message on her Nicaea application. "Huh..?" Shijima also got a 'Downloading…" message on his device. Both reached 100% and then, out of nowhere, 2 blue circles appeared on the ground. They appeared as if they were gates to another realm. Out of one gate, a giant bird engulfed in flames emerged, and out of the other was what seemed like a goddess wearing a odd kimono. "What are they..?!" Shijima yelled, but it was as if no one heard him. No one even noticed what was happening, and Misaki looked at the goddess, but look very calm. "Kikuri-Hime… Okay. Let's survive!" Misaki looked confident and gave a smile at Shijima. Shijima looked at his flame bird, and instantly what sounded like the bird's name popped into his mind. "Suzaku…" The bird looked at him, as if it were saying, "No battle contract needed for either of us. We are your avatars. Command us." Misaki nodded as if she heard what he had just said and looked at her goddess. "Return!" The goddess faded as her cell installed the Demons folder. Shijima copied exactly what he saw and the same thing happened to his demon, and the Demons folder was installed as well. "Misaki, let's survive." As they were about to hug, a yell came from down the street. "Shiji?! What are you doing?!"


	4. I'll Save You, Shiji!

_Outside Tokyo Hospital, 12PM_

"What was that…?" Misaki looked around to see a girl in their school's uniform running up to them. "Shiji! What happened?" The girl said. She had long blond hair and a red bow at the top. "Chitoge?! What are you doing here?" Shijima said to Chitoge, who was panting after running for a while. "They let school out after your accident. What happened out there?" she asked. "Umm…Well it all started-" Shijima tried saying, but then Misaki put her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. She whispered to Shijima, "What are you doing? She might not know about demo tamers yet! It doesn't look like she's a tamer either. We can't tell her the truth." Shijima nodded, and looked at Chitoge. "Well, we just happened to run into each other, then the truck just fell. That's all." He showed a smile to Chitoge, who was still suspicious. "Well, Misaki and I are going to go now..." Shijima said, grabbing Misaki's arm. "Where then?" Chitoge said with a smirk. Shijima froze hearing this, he said, " Rehabilitation. We need to train for after the accident. Right?" Misaki nodded with a smile. "Right." Chitoge walked away in the other direction, but still looked back at them. "Shi, where are we going?" Misaki asked. "We're going to find out more about these demons we received. We're going to the junkyard to test these out." He smiled at the girl, and walked towards a large piece of land where junk was lying around everywhere. "So… how do we summon these demons?" Misaki looked at her Summoning App but found no explanation of how to summon their demons. "Go, Suzaku!" Shijima yelled, which he thought was the way to summon his demon. A blue circle appeared in front of him, and his crimson phoenix, Suzaku appeared before him. "You try now, Misaki." He said to her. "Kikuri-Hime!" Misaki yelled, as the blue circle appeared before her, and the magic demon appeared before her. Misaki gave a smile to Shijima, who seemed content with his demon summoning.

_Oikawa Household, 12PM_

Chitoge Oikawa sat on her bed in her school uniform, with a displeased look on her beautiful face. She was talking on the phone with her classmate, Rin Ayasaki.

"… I know right?! Why was he acting all lovey-dovey with that Misaki Tachibana?!" She said angrily into the cell phone. She kept talking for about another half-hour, and her phone got a notification. She looked to see at her mail, and when she opened it, she dropped her phone. She froze for a while, too scared to pick up her phone and picked it up. "I'm coming, Shiji." She raced out of her house, to the town's junkyard, where Shijima and Misaki were. Was she too late? No, she couldn't be. That video was in the future. Faster. She needed to go faster. "SHIJI!" She yelled, and sprinted as fast as she could.

_Tokyo Junkyard, 1PM_

"What the…" Shijima and Misaki were back-to-back, as demons surrounded them. "What's going on…?" Misaki was shaking, as a fire demon approached her. "Humans, yummy." The demon moved in, and Misaki screamed. "H-HELP!" Just then, a flurry of ice shot down all the demons in one go. What emerged from the dust cloud was a female figure, who had an ice dragon by her. "Are you alright, Shiji?" she asked, as she gave a smile. "Y-yes." He was still trying to process what just happened as Misaki spoke up. "How did you die and become a demon tamer?" Chitoge was not shocked to hear this, as she explained everything in detail. "When I was hospitalized in the 9th grade, I had actually died of lung disease. I had then gained my demon taming powers, and kept them hidden, until now of course." She smiled, and then looked at her phone. "Return, Sigmund." The Ice Dragon named Sigmund that was next to Chitoge disappeared, into her cell phone. "Are you two beginners?" She asked them unexpectedly. Both nodded and looked at the ground. Silence filled the air around them, until Shijima spoke up. "I want to use these demons.. to protect people… Please. Teach us how to use them!" He was tearing up, which made her feel weird in her heart. "Fine. We start tomorrow, 6AM sharp." Chitoge walked away, pleased by her good deed.


End file.
